Eddie Duran
Eduardo "Eddie" Duran is a 22 year-old music superstar who often finds himself caught between the music and the business, but still manages to hold onto traces of his youthful spark and innocence. One question always plagues him: Is this really what he wants, or is he missing out on a normal life? Eddie celebrates his birthday on the 19th day of March, two days before his mother's birthday. Eddie is the son of Max and Katy Duran, although his mother passed away two years ago. Eddie and his dad are very close, often disagreeing over Eddie's then fiancée Chloe Carter. Once Chloe's secret is revealed, Eddie realizes his dad was right all along. Personality Eddie, despite his fame, is a very down to earth person. He is very generous when it comes to helping others, although often caught falling for Chloe's constant lies, he still manages to find a way to keep himself together. He is still very innocent, seeing the best in people because he himself is a genuinely nice person. When he's not in his work persona, he's goofy and a fun person to be around. Even though he is very kind, he is shown to have an explosive temper that few people can set off, namely Chloe and Tyler. Eddie once admitted that he doesn't have many friends because fame took too much time and distance, but as the show progressed he became closer with Loren and her friends. Relationships Chloe Carter Chloe is Eddie's ex-fiancée. They dated for almost two years before he found out Chloe was still sleeping with Tyler. Eddie was so in love that he ignored everyone's warnings about her and even considered taking her back. Chloe has always claimed to actually love him and went to great lengths to try and get him back. Chloe's plots to win him over infuriated Eddie to no end. Eventually, after her fall with no one to pin it on, she pointed the finger at Eddie. It forced him to pretend to be dead and hide out like a fugitive when it was found that he was alive. He found his way to Fresno and confronted Chloe, then he gave her the ultimatum of either dropping the charges against him, or he would find a way to make sure Max and his private investigator turn her in for killing Katy. She agreed to do that if he dumped Loren, but he refused. When Eddie was arrested, Chloe came to her senses (with Jackie's help) and dropped all charges against him. Loren Tate Eddie and Loren's first contact was through Twitter where Loren began sending him song lyrics which Eddie was shown to like and even be inspired by. Eddie said to Chloe he felt 'protective of her' and 'she's like a little sister'. As of recent episodes, Eddie and Loren have considered each other friends. Eddie has seemed to turn to Loren in a way of comfort from the recent Chloe/Tyler drama, his father Max has warned Eddie not to lead Loren on. Eddie has also expressed he wouldn't ever want to do that. It is speculated that Eddie has began to like or at least care romantically for Loren. After he kissed Loren, he tells Max that he's falling for her. Eddie has been trying to take their relationship slowly, but he has said that he really likes her and wants to know more about her. Loren is worried that there may be another moment when Chloe needs Eddie and Eddie walks away from Loren. However, Eddie tells her not to worry because he's not going anywhere. Later, Eddie tells Loren that he's glad she came into his life. He said he is able to tell Loren things he has never told anybody else. He told Loren she is at the top of his priority list. In The Final Concert Eddie told Loren that he loves her, and she said that she loves him too. Max Duran Max is Eddie's dad. He cares for Eddie very much and the two have a close bond strengthened by Katy's death. Max hired a private detective to follow Chloe around because he didn't trust her. He tried to tell Eddie that Chloe was cheating on him with Tyler, but Eddie didn't believe him until Max showed him a picture of Chloe and Tyler kissing outside of her apartment. He tries to help Eddie get over Chloe. On Eddie's birthday he invited Loren to go out to dinner with them. After she left to get ready, Max asked Eddie about his feelings for Loren and he said they were just friends. Max said she's a nice girl and he doesn't want her to get hurt. Eddie said they have that in common. Katy Duran Katy is Eddie's deceased mother, to whom he was very close. Katy died in a car accident caused by Chloe and Tyler two years earlier. The two had their birthdays two days apart. Eddie is shown to miss her a lot at certain points, especially near her birthday. When Eddie told Loren about her and the accident that killed her, he got very emotional and was nearly in tears. He at first refused to believe that Katy was dead, but eventually broke down crying when Max told him she didn't make it. Gallery Eddie Loren kiss ep 40.png Edloren.jpg HH104 16.png HH104 17.png HH104 25.png HH104 29.png HH104 30.png Leddie1.jpg Lookingatpicsofloren.png Mom.PNG EddieDuran.jpg Eddie148.jpg Ep.148.jpg 147ep.jpg Leddie149.jpg Ep149.jpg Happyeddie.jpg 150 kiss.jpg 151ep.jpg 151bungalow.jpg Ed151.jpg I got an idea.jpg Eddiee153.jpg Eddie and lo 153.jpg Fan picture.jpg Couple pic.jpg HH151 LorenEddieDoor.png 555554.jpg 1554.jpg 154.jpg 1111111153.jpg Lol153.jpg I got an idea.jpg 1777777771.jpg Eddie gets help.jpg Liaeddie175.png Eddiesendingamessagetoloren.png Eddieandliakissing.png Eddieshirtless178.png Eddielia178.png Eddiearrivesatchloe's.png Eddielia177.png A2.jpg Episode 180 Pic 4.jpg Episode 180 Pic 3.jpg Episode 180 Pic 2.jpg Episode 180 Pic 1.jpg 1180.jpg 189.jpg 184.jpg Eddietakesapeek.png Eddiechloe179.png 2114.jpg 2113.jpg 2112.jpg 2111.jpg 2110.jpg 211.jpg 208.jpg 1800.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Duran family